


Truth is ice cold

by PassionfulAnonymousConfessions



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Cannibalism, Character Death, Depression, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Half-Wendigo Josh Washington, Hallucinations, Implied Chris/Ashley, Implied Sam/Josh, Mental Health Issues, Monologue, Near Death, Paranoia, Schizophrenic Josh Washington, all party is mentioned, i didn't think i'm gonna translate this, my tags are a mess, why when i'm choosing tags there is so much teenwolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 18:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionfulAnonymousConfessions/pseuds/PassionfulAnonymousConfessions
Summary: I'm starving. Please say something, don't leave me like this. Believe me, I did nothing wrong!It's so cold here.or:Josh wants to talk with his sister, but she doesn't ever respond.





	Truth is ice cold

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written 24.11.2015, translated to English recently.  
> Enjoy :)  
> /I remember I had fun writing from Josh's perspective./  
> if it's not clear:  
> ...  
> ....  
> ... - means unspecified passage of time
> 
> I'm not a native English speaker (and personally don't know anyone who is and can check it), so forgive me if there are some mistakes. If you find one please point it out so I can correct it.

So cold. Damn. I can't feel my arms or legs anymore - they seem to be pieces of ice. Everything around is black as night.

I hate darkness and murk. It reminds me of...

I feel practically nothing. I am on these meds for so long that I feel nothing.  
Everyone can die like homeless dogs under the fence and I won't, fuck, do anything.

Why? I want to trust you, Beth... Was it so wrong to lie here, forgotten by the whole world? Hannah... you know, she doesn't exist. Don't be scared, I'm here. I am, sis.

I would like to warm up. I'm hungry. You too, right? Hannah was hungry too, but there is nothing to eat here.

...

....

...

How much time has passed? I would swear that we were joking about our little butterfly yesterday. It must be so.

When do you want to go with Chris to this party? He said it was in a week.  
He certainly will not dare to invite Ashley. Ha! He is twenty years old and afraid of a redheaded girl. Stop it, I'm not the same... Sam is a completely different case, don't compare her to Ashley. We've known her for twelve years.

...

....

...

Don't leave me... I'm hungry. It wasn't my fault, Beth... I couldn't do anything. I'm feeling like I'm a icecube. It is so freezing cold that every thought is limited to this one: infinite cold. It's unfair, sis. Everything is unfair.

They hurt me, Beth. They hurt me, they hurt you. They hurt Hannah! Why... don't you believe me? You haven't seen them... since... since... fuck! You don't understand anything! You don't feel the cold... you are not just a piece of ice. You're a _c a r c a s s_. And I will also end up like this if I don't eat anything. Shit, whatever!

...

....

...

I'm sorry, Beth. I trust you. I trust you... I'm sorry that I yelled at you. They were guilty of themselves. Everyone, but not Sam. Yes... I wish I hadn't ruined everything. It's really a pity. I'm going to die. I'm an idiot and I understand it when I'm dying. That guy... is still hanging there. It disgusts me, but I'm hungry.  
Very hungry. Sick of this hunger.

...

....

...

I'm sorry, Sam. I had to.

I really must be a piece of ice if I could do it.

...

....

...

My nails fell out. It's a madness... or a absurd. Yes, it doesn't exist. I will wake up in Dr. Hill's office in a moment. It must be some kind of drugs. Yes...

Beth, so when is this party with Chris? I'll also take Mike and Emily. I hope Sam won't feel offended.

...

....

...

I swear, I'm _d y i n g_. I am a freezing iceberg. That's the truth.

And the truth is nothing but ice.


End file.
